<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Shower by PinkRibbon33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270904">Just a Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRibbon33/pseuds/PinkRibbon33'>PinkRibbon33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRibbon33/pseuds/PinkRibbon33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy just wants to take a shower, but Natsu has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucy,” he mumbled as he continued kissing her. “Let’s do it, please.”</p>
<p>“I already told you, Natsu,” she said. “I can’t do it. Not now. I have to shower.”</p>
<p>“I can shower with you.”</p>
<p>“No!” she yelped, her face turning all shades of red.</p>
<p>“Why not?” He lifted his gaze to meet hers.</p>
<p>The truth was, even if Lucy and Natsu had had sex other times, it had always been on her bed. Always “traditional” sex, and she didn’t know if she was ready to try new places, considering how wild and unpredictable Natsu tended to be, and how it usually implicated in her getting the worst of it somehow. And, goddammit, she was on her way to simply take a shower before Natsu attacked her and both ended on the floor.</p>
<p>“Natsu, just—” But she couldn’t finish her sentence. As much as her brain was telling her that she needed to make Natsu stop and go on with what she was previously doing, she couldn’t do any of that. Her mouth wouldn’t form the words and her arms wouldn’t push him away.</p>
<p>And Natsu knew it, because he kept kissing her, preventing any word from escaping her mouth. He lowered his hips, and Lucy gasped as she felt the hard bulge in his pants lightly touching her groin. She felt him smirking against her mouth, and then one of his hands was on her waist, sliding along her body, down to her thigh, and then going up again, underneath her pink skirt.</p>
<p>Damn, how could she even say that his hands were under her skirt when her legs were spreading open for him, her skirt already showing everything it was supposed to hide?</p>
<p>She suddenly remembered that not only her skirt was up, but she also had decided to wear a thong that day. What the hell was she thinking?</p>
<p>Okay, she had to admit she owned a lot of sexy underwear; and in that particular day, since she knew she was going to stay home alone all day—or at least she thought so—she thought there would be no problem in using both a skirt and a thong at the same time—unlike at Fairy Tail, where she would somehow always end up having her clothes taken off her.</p>
<p>But, oh, if she wouldn’t go to Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail would surely come to her.</p>
<p>Blood rose to her face as she felt Natsu’s strong fingers drifting to her ass and squeezing her cheek. He stopped kissing her just to whisper “I like your underwear” in her ear with a smirk. His hand slid again down her thigh, his touch against her soft skin making her shiver, and she felt his fingers tracing their path to the inner part of her thigh. As she felt his hand coming up again, she was already trembling so much that she could do nothing about it, just wait for what she knew was about to come.</p>
<p>His fingers slipped under her underwear, and he kissed her again as his hand went slowly down, meeting the dampness between her legs.</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re so wet already,” he chuckled while kissing her.</p>
<p>“S-shut up,” she answered, trying to control her voice. How could he have such a power over her, that made her completely unable to resist his advances?</p>
<p>But her thoughts trailed off as she felt his fingers invading her. His index finger moved to her clit, and she held back a gasp as he started circling it.</p>
<p>“N-Natsu,” she moaned, except that she was not intending to moan at all. Had she already lost total control over herself?</p>
<p>His only reply was to move his finger over her clit, rubbing it and making her see stars.</p>
<p>“You want to do it, don’t you?” he asked. “Don’t even try to lie to me.”</p>
<p>But she was in no condition to answer. Her thighs tightened around him as she tried to hold back her moaning.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you want to take a shower?” Natsu asked. He removed his fingers from under her underwear, and she wanted to protest. How could he be that cruel and end it so abruptly when she was feeling so much pleasure?</p>
<p>“You don’t want to let me take a shower,” she answered with her trembling voice.</p>
<p>“No problem.”</p>
<p>And before she could realize it, he had lifted her from the bathroom floor and both of them were inside the shower stall, clothed and all, cold water running over their heads.</p>
<p>“It’s freezing!” Lucy gasped, and retreated to the wall, where the water couldn’t reach her.</p>
<p>“I know,” Natsu answered, smirking. She didn’t understand why he had that stupid smirk on his face since he absolutely hated cold stuff and anything related to ice. Until she saw his eyes drifting down.</p>
<p>Lucy’s white top was completely transparent. The wetness made it possible for Natsu to stare right through her top at her bare breasts. And not only that, the cold water had made her nipples rock hard. Heat rushed to her face despite the cold water.</p>
<p>“I guess the cold is not that bad,” Natsu said.</p>
<p>“Pervert!” she yelped, covering her breasts with her arms.</p>
<p>“Come on, don’t act like I’ve never seen them before.”</p>
<p>She could only stare at him, feeling her face burning. He approached her and kissed her soft lips, pulling her arms away from her chest.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, you don’t need to cover yourself.”</p>
<p>Still feeling her face hot, now more from Natsu’s words than the embarrassment over her current state, she let her arms go to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He took her top off, and pulled her to the running water, which had warmed up to a pleasant temperature. Taking a step back, Natsu gazed down at Lucy’s bare breasts.</p>
<p>She was all too aware of his gaze on her, feeling self-conscious of how large her breasts were and how short her skirt was, of how erect her nipples were and how wet her inner thighs had gotten.</p>
<p>“You’re really beautiful. I feel like saying this a thousand times,” Natsu said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re only saying that about my body.” She pouted, trying to prevent her face from flushing even more under his gaze.</p>
<p>He only chuckled, and soon had his mouth on hers again, the kiss deeply passionate. They hold each other tightly, Lucy’s breasts pressing against Natsu’s chest, the water pouring over their heads. Natsu moved aside a little only so he could cup one of her breasts with his hand, and he started playing with her hard nipple, making her moan as the pink nub rolled between his fingers.</p>
<p>He took his mouth away from Lucy’s and started kissing her neck, tracing his tongue around her skin. Lucy threw her head backwards and let herself be consumed by the feel of him assaulting her breast and nipple and tracing his tongue on her wet skin, his saliva mixing with the water.</p>
<p>Then he turned her body and, moving his hand to caress her other breast, made her face the glass wall of the stall. With his free hand on her hip, Natsu pressed his body against Lucy’s back, and she could feel him hard on her ass, only his damp clothes and her wet skirt (the thong too skimpy to factor into it) keeping them apart. If Lucy had wanted him to stop teasing her before because she wanted to mind her own, she found herself now wanting him to stop the teasing because she wanted him inside her so bad.</p>
<p>But the kisses on her neck continued. Natsu went to her shoulder and her back, and soon his hands left Lucy’s body altogether, and she turned her head over her shoulder to see that he was now fumbling with his own pants, trying to take them off as the wet fabric made everything more difficult.</p>
<p>Once he took all of his clothes off, Lucy had already taken her skirt too, at his command. The only piece of cloth left on her was that stupid thong, which she now was beyond embarrassed for wearing. But Natsu said she had to keep it. It was black and frilly, covering only a tiny triangle in the front and basically nothing in the back.</p>
<p>She waited anxiously for his next move, still facing the glass wall. But then she felt kisses on her shoulder again, a hand finding her right breast, and when she expected the other hand on her other breast, she was surprised by the feel of his hand down on her stomach, between her legs, pushing the thong aside. His touch sent shivers all over her, and as he started sliding his fingers along her wet folds, he pressed his body against Lucy and she gasped as she felt his hard cock on her ass, just teasing her, no longer any clothes between them.</p>
<p>It was too much for her, and too little at the same time. One of Natsu’s hands was grabbing her breast, squeezing the large mound before his fingers would play around with her pink nipple again. The other one was between her legs, sliding along her wetness and pressing and moving and circling around her clit until it almost drove Lucy crazy. All the while she felt his hard and throbbing cock pressed against her, shifting occasionally just to tease her even more.</p>
<p>She knew he wanted it as much as she did.</p>
<p>“S-stop it,” she panted. “J-just gimme it already.”</p>
<p>He licked her neck. “As you wish.” And she could feel the smirk on his voice. That jerk.</p>
<p>Natsu moved his hands from her breast and pussy to pull down her thong. She clumsily tried to lift her leg up, in that awkward position, but she only managed to bang her knee against the glass wall and almost slip if it was not for Natsu holding her firmly. Grunting, he cursed as he tried to take off that stupid thong, the water sticking it to her skin.</p>
<p>Suddenly, though, she felt something hot and heard a ripping sound. And as she turned around to see what happened, her eyes met a frustrated Natsu holding her ripped and burned black thong.</p>
<p>“I’ll buy you a new one,” he said before she could open her mouth to complain. “We have more important things to do now.”</p>
<p>And she couldn’t disagree seeing how eager she was to have him take her.</p>
<p>Natsu quickly turned Lucy around to the glass again. She felt that intoxicating feeling coming back, and not being able to see him, only the glass and her bathroom out there, just made her more eager for what was about to come.</p>
<p>He grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, holding them with only one of his. The other one moved to her hip. His fingers tightened around her and she could feel his hard member meeting her skin again, the throbbing making her insane. He guided it between her legs and pressed the head against her clit, the sensation maddening. But Natsu didn’t spend too long there, since both of them were more than impatient. So, with a swift movement, she adjusted her hips to meet his and finally plunged his cock into her.</p>
<p>Lucy moaned and her inner walls tightened around his arousal, and both of them just stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the sensation of having her filled up, while the only sounds that could be heard were their ragged breathing and the water falling from the shower.</p>
<p>Natsu then proceeded to slowly move in and out, Lucy accompanying him with the movements of her hips. The rhythm grew faster—in and out, in and out—as her body rocked forward and backward. Having her hands restrained by Natsu was making her insane—she needed something to grab onto, and not just dig her nails into the palms of her hands.</p>
<p>“Faster,” she muttered between quick breaths.</p>
<p>Natsu obeyed right away, as his hand that was locking hers moved to her hip so he could have a better grip. Still having nothing to grab though, Lucy could only flatten her hands on the slippery glass wall. Natsu went faster. Lucy’s breasts bounced and slammed against the glass as he pounded inside her, pleasure burning through her core, forcing moans out of her lips.</p>
<p>“Faster,” she panted impatiently, “I need… more.”</p>
<p>Natsu grunted a response and grabbed her hips so tight it hurt. Lucy was sure it would leave marks, but she couldn’t care less at that moment as the feeling of his cock stretching her inner walls was slowly driving her mad. He thrust so hard that she had to be on her tiptoes, and her whole body flattened against the glass, but the sensation was overwhelming. Luckily for her, she had Natsu holding her up, otherwise Lucy would surely have slipped to the floor by now.</p>
<p>On the other side of the bathroom, she could see herself in the mirror. Her reflection had the sluttiest look on her face, mouth hanging open in lust and eyes nearly rolling back. Her breasts were squeezed to the glass, two large circles dancing along the stall as Natsu rammed into her. But, oh, she loved it. Feeling ashamed of herself, she couldn’t take enough of her own sight being fucked roughly by her friend.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh… Natsu…”</p>
<p>Lucy couldn’t hold back her moans any longer, and she was moaning so loud she was on the verge of screaming from the sheer pleasure Natsu was giving her, his cock rubbing against her depths in all the right spots. Feeling she was near her climax, and so was Natsu, their rhythm became more erratic. Lucy arched her back while Natsu pounded, so hard that it lifted her off the ground and he had to hold her waist tightly so she wouldn’t fall.</p>
<p>“Yes… yes… ahh!!” she whined. Lucy went blind from the pleasure. Natsu had never fucked her this good before. She was glad he was holding her, because she had completely lost control of her body, pleasure building up to impossible levels inside her as he literally fucked her off the ground.</p>
<p>“Lucy…” Natsu moaned. “I’m going to cum!”</p>
<p>His words were enough to make her burst inside, and she could swear she could touch the sky as the overwhelming sensation of bliss and pleasure took over her whole body and she moaned so loud she ended up screaming. She knew that Natsu had just reached his orgasm as well, as he was moaning and grunting with her, spilling his hot seed inside her.</p>
<p>Then Natsu couldn’t keep Lucy up anymore, and the intoxicating sensation started to face away. He lowered her to the ground again and pulled out, his cock leaving her sore as it slid out. Both of them were breathing hard, the steam from the running shower mixing with their breaths and the smell of sex.</p>
<p>Lucy felt funny now that she had her feet on the ground again, no longer having her body squeezed between Natsu and the glass. She felt strangely empty even as Natsu’s cum slowly trickled out of her and down her thighs, but throughout satisfied now that she was regaining her wits from the orgasm.</p>
<p>Panting, she turned around to face Natsu. He was breathing hard too and his face was red, probably just like hers was. He grinned, but she opened her mouth to speak before he could say anything, “Can I actually take my shower now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>